The Bluebird Miraculous
by Crystal gem recruits
Summary: After a new student arrives at school, another person is Akumatized. But when Ladybug and Cat noir almost get their miraculous' taken by the villain, a new hero comes to their aid!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Blizzard**

 **Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie:**

Marinette had just finished eating breakfast in the bakery, after disposing her waste she kissed her mother and father goodbye and headed to school. When she arrived at Collège Françoise Dupont, she saw a white limo pull up to the building. She watched as her crush, Adrien Agreste, stepped out and entered the school. The girl sighed as her eyes followed him, but then jumped when her best friend, Alya, grabbed her by the shoulders.

"O-M-G, girl did you hear the news?!" She asked excitedly, after recovering from her mini heart attack, Marinette responded. "What news?"

"We're getting a new student!"

The dark haired teen was confused at why such news would get her so hyper. "Not to sound rude or anything, but why is that such a big deal? We get a new student like every other month..."

Alya just grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward their first class, "You'll see when we get to class!"

As the two got to class, they saw Miss Bustier standing in the front of the room. "Good morning everyone, I'm sure most of you know that we'll be getting a new student. What you don't know is that he, much like our own Adrien Agreste, is a model."

An excited murmur spread across the classroom, Marinette gasped slightly as she took her seat. Alya's elation only grew with the new information, "Did you hear that, he's a model too! Ahhhhh I bet he's totally hot!" The dark skinned girl shook her friend happily.

"And..." The teacher continued, "He happens to be friends with Adrien and has been since they were little. Now he will be arriving here shortly, so until then, you are free to speak freely amongst yourselves."

The room erupted with chatter of the new student, Alya leaned forward to Adrien, "Hey so when do think he'll get here?"

The blonde shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, I wouldn't wait on him for too long, he tends to be a little...late."

At that moment, camera flashes could be seen from the other side of the door followed by numerous pleading voices. The entire class stopped talking and looked at the door simultaneously, they held their breaths as they watched the doorknob turn.

The door opened as a teenage boy struggled to fight his way in through paparazzi, Miss Bustier greeted him and brought him to the front of the room. Marinette glanced over at Alya, who's hand was draped over her mouth in shock, an expression she shared with most of the girls in the class.

"Class, this is our new student, Mr Jackson Gel." She gestured to the slightly tanned skinned male who wore a blue tee-shirt over a white long sleeved shirt and jeans. He also wore a light blue beanie over his messy blonde hair, black fingerless gloves, and grey sneakers. Adrien got up from his seat to welcome his friend, "Long time no see, Jack!"

"Man, it's been a while, Ade!"

Alya looked like she was about to explode, "I can't believe Adrien is friends with Jackson freakin' Gel!"

Marinette watched as the new student walked to his seat, as he went by, he winked at both her and Alya before taking his seat next to her on the other side of the aisle.

"Oh my gosh, he just winked at us! Marinette he winked at us!"

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes and pulled out her homework.

 **After school:**

"How can you not be freaking out over this? It's Jackson Gel!" Alya question her friend for the tenth time in a row.

"For the last time, I told you that I only like Adrien, and it's going to stay like that!" Marinette stated in a frustrated tone.

Her best friend gave her a skeptical look and then smiled, "Okay, but don't think you won't be all over him at some point. See you tomorrow!" Alya hugged her and walked away.

Just as Marinette was about to go home, she overheard Chloe talking to Jackson. "So I hear you're a model like Adrien. Do you like, wanna go out with me, maybe?"

"Uhh, don't take this the wrong way, you're beautiful and all, but I like someone else..Sorry."

Chloe gasped in disgust, "Did you just say no? How dare you! Well guess what, my father is the mayor and he can make your life a living hell! What do you got to say about that, huh?"

Jack shrugged, " Sorry, the answer is still no."

The spoiled girl grunted and stomped off angrily, Marinette watched as a limo pulled up to retrieve Adrien and Jack, then drove off.

"Poor Chloe..." Marinette mumbled to herself, Tikki, her Kwami, poked her head out her purse. "Don't worry Marienette, she'll be fine, the worst she can do is cry." The last comment made the girl laugh.

* * *

 **Hawk Moth's Lair:**

"Ah...the feeling of a broken heart. The perfect environment for my akuma." The villain held out his hand, as a butterfly landed on it he covered it with his other hand and let dark matter flow into it. "Go forth my precious akuma, and evilize her!" The dark butterfly flew out the window to claim its next victim, Chloe, who was at home in her room angrily applying a lipstick 'X' over a photo of Jackson Gel. The insect landed on the end of the applicator and Hawk Moth took over.

"Miss Makeup, I understand you want revenge on Jackson Gel. I have provided you with powers in order to do so, but first you'll have to do something for me.."

"Yes Hawk Moth..."

* * *

 **The bakery:**

"Ayla's right, I don't know a single girl who wouldn't go head over heels for Jackson Gel!" Tikki giggled as Marinette looked up a picture of the model.

"Not you too...Besides I don't event think of him that way, he just your typical macho celebrity. Nothing like Adrien."

The Kwami crossed her tiny arms, "Rigggght."

"I mean look at him, he's nothing like him! Jackson is taller and more muscular a-and he has those stupid big blue eyes that I got lost in.." Tikki smirked at Marinette who hadn't realized what she had just said.

"Did you just hear the words that just came out of your mouth? You said you got lost in his big blue eyes."

The teen girl blushed, "I said they were stupid!"

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, sweetheart..."

Suddenly, screaming was heard from outside Marinette's window, she ran to it and saw a blonde girl in a pink mask and skintight bodysuit walking down the street, shooting what appeared to be makeup at civilians.

"Don't worry Miss Makeup is here to get rid of all of Paris' nasty blemishes! Starting with Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

"Sounds like we're going into the makeup chair.." Marinette sighed as she readied herself to transform.

"Don't think that pun is going to end this conversation, you like Jackson and-"

"TIKKI SPOTS ON!" The hero yelled before the Kwami finished her sentence. After transforming into Ladybug, the heroine leapt up to the roof just as Cat Noir arrived next to her.

"Nice timing kitty, ready for a makeover?"

"Ha, good one!" The black cat chucked as they leapt into action.

Miss Makeup saw the duo at the corner of her eye, "Well if it isn't the little insect and her annoying feline sidekick..."

"What do you want you oversized makeup brush?"

"What I want is to get revenge on that pesky little idiot Jackson Gel, but I couldn't find him, so in the meantime, I'll just collect your Miraculous'. "

"You can go ahead and try..." Ladybug said sarcastically.

Cat Noir was bored with the chit chat and lunged toward the villain, she dodged his attack and kicked him into a wall.

"Now let's conceal those icky paws and get that ring off you!"

Miss makeup shot two blobs of concealer that glued his arms to the wall. "Ladybug! A little help here!"

Ladybug threw her yo-yo in hopes to grab Miss Makeup's arm, but instead, the evil Chloe waved her lipstick wand, causing a mirror to appear and deflect the weapon. The yo-yo flew back with such speed and force that hit Ladybug in the head, knocking her off her feet. Miss Makeup took the oppritunity to pin her down by her arms and legs, "Wow, that was like totally easy! Now I can get rid of you two zits once and for all!"

The fiend knelt over the spotted hero and reached down to retrieve her earrings, but then, out of nowhere, a throwing star made of ice hit her hand away.

"Ow! That chipped my nail!"

"Hey, your mom called, she wants her makeup back."

Miss makeup turned to see a tall male hero dressed in a blue and white suit and mask, also blown back icy white hair that was blue at the ends, float in inches above her.

"Who are you?"

"The worst snow storm you'll ever be in!" The new hero fired a blast of ice at the Akumatized teen, causing her to stumble back and fling her wand into the air. Ladybug and Cat Noir observed in surprise as the being caught it and snapped it in two, releasing the akuma. He pressed something on his right glove that opened a glowing compartment on the palm. The hero grabbed the bug and encased it in the compartment, he pressed on the closed lid and it opened again. A white butterfly fluttered out and flew away.

"Peace out, butterfly!" The boy then concentrated a bunch of icy power into a ball and then shot it into the air. "MIRACULOUS BLIZZARD!"

The ice went around and fixed all of the damage, returning everything back to normal, even Chloe.

Being released from their restraints, the duo walked up to him, "Who are you?"

"A friend, most people know me as Blizzard..."

"Well ' _Blizzard_ ' I hope you know that we could've handled that back there." Cat Noir said as he pushed past him.

"Well by the looks of the situation thing appeared to be a bit concealed.."

"Okay first of all that pun didn't even make any sense, second, if you're going to make puns, you should make sure they're funny! For example...ahem...looks like Miss makeup got removed!"

Blizzard and Ladybug just stared at him in silence, "Looks like you should take your own advice there, kid."

"Okay boys, that's enough, Cat Noir you should be thankful that he showed up when he did, if he hadn't, there would be no Cat Noir or Ladybug. Can you just say thank you?"

The black cat glared at the new hero, "Yeah...whatever." And then leapt away from building to building.

"Thanks again for saving us back there.." Ladybug spoke, Blizzard smiled, "No prob, 'Buggie."

"And sorry about Cat Noir, he can be..."

"Territorial?"

"Exactly!" She giggled and blushed, ladybug didn't know what it was about his smile, but it just made her heart melt.

"Yeah well, he's going to be seeing a lot more of me and is going to have to deal with it."

"Well I should get going before my miraculous wears out. Welcome to Paris, Blizzard!" With a flick of her wrist, Ladybug pulled herself into the air with her yo-yo, leaving Blizzard to deal with the news team.

"I'm standing here live in front of the famous bakery where there seems to be a new hero that has joined with Ladybug and Cat Noir! Excuse me, sir! What should we call you?" The reporter got right in his face with the microphone.

"Well first I'd like to say it's so ' _ice_ ' that you noticed me! Secondly, tell your kids to wear a coat because Blizzard's in town!" Taking a running start, Blizzard the leapt into the air and flew home.

* * *

 **Agreste mansion:**

Jackson walked up to Adrien's room where he found him watching the news, "Hey Ade, I'm back did I miss anything?"

"Well while you were at your photo shoot, Paris gained a new hero.."

"Really, Who?"

"He calls himself Blizzard.." Adrien rewinded to when the hero was on screen.

"Haah, ice of you to notice, good one!"

"Psh, he's totally trying to rip off Cat Noir's awesome puns!" The shorter boy crossed his arms.

"It's whatever, I'm going to go wash up, be right back." Jack left the room and walked down the hallway to the spare room he was staying in. After shutting the door behind him, he opened his bag and out flew a blue Kwami with slicked back feathers on its head.

"How was that for your first time fighting crime?"

"It was awesome, so awesome! I'm glad that I found you two weeks ago- well no you found me...but whatever, I just can't wait to do that again, Rafale!" Jackson gave the Kwami a high five.

* * *

 **The bakery:**

After transforming back, Marinette layed down on her bed with a love struck sigh. Tikki floated over her head, "You do realized what just happened right?"

"What, that Blizzard guy made Cat Noir jealous?"

"No, that you now have a love cube that you're stuck in now. You currently have a crush on Adrien, Jackson, and now Blizzard!"

Marinette was about to deny it, but it would have been a lie, she buried her face in her hands. "Crap, how could I have let this happen?"

"Don't worry, Marinette, remember you're Ladybug, you'll figure something out."

"I hope so..."

 **Hey guys! So I recently just joined the ML fandom, so I decided to do a fanfiction of it. Hope you enjoyed it! Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The power of Dark Cupid

**Chapter 2: The power of Dark Cupid**

 **Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie:**

"Tikki, how could I have let this happen?! Today's Valentine's Day and now I don't know who I want as my Valentine!" Marinette paced around her room in frustration.

"Why don't you just forget about the boys and hang out with Alya for Valentine's Day?" The Kwami perched on her shoulder inquired.

"That would be easier...but I'd still be stressed out about them!"

"Don't stress about them, stress about getting yourself to school on time..."

The dark haired teen's eyes darted over to her clock, "Oh my gosh! Tikki! I'm going to be late!"

She grabbed her stuff and rushed downstairs barely having time to say goodbye to her parents. Marinette was in such a rush she couldn't even form words, instead she said, "Nyah!" And ran out the door.

* * *

 **School:**

By the time she reached the school and her classroom, Marinette was out of breath. Right when she got to her seat the bell rang, "That was close.."

The dark haired teen blinked and noticed that Adrien wasn't in his seat, she turned to Alya. "Hey, where's Adrien?"

"Don't know, maybe he's at a photo shoot or something. _Besides,_ even if he's not here you still get to look at Jack.." She nodded over to the handsome teen model next to them.

Marinette rolled her eyes and turned to him, "Hey aren't you staying with Adrien?"

"Yes, but today he wasn't at breakfast... I looked around for him but I couldn't find him."

"Well was he at home last night?" Asked Alya curiously.

"Yea, but he stayed up all night doing something in his room, I don't know what.."

"Thanks Jack...oh and happy Valentine's Day!" Marinette said with a smile, part of her was worried about Adrien. _I hope he didn't get Akumatized..._ she thought.

* * *

 **Agreste Mansion**

Plagg rested peacefully on Adrien's face, that was until the teen's phone rang, waking both of them up. By the time Adrien reached down to answer the phone, he had missed the call. He looked at it and noticed he had 12 missed _calls_ from Jack, Nino, and Nathalie. The blonde blinked and checked the time and realized he had slept through a whole day of school. "Plagg! Why didn't you wake me up, I missed a day of school!"

"Sor-ry I tried Adrien, I really did...for like five seconds, then I got hungry." He tossed a chunk of his favorite smelly cheese into his mouth nonchalantly.

"Un-freakin-believable, can you go one second without Camembert?!" The blond was getting frustrated with his glutton of a Kwami.

"Well excuse me! I'm not the one who locked myself in my closet, insisting that I had to perfect some gross poem for _Ladybug!"_

 _Poem? The Poem! Valentine's Day!_ Adrien blindly and frantically began searching for the piece of paper he'd done the poem on in the dark closet, Plagg watched with amusement.

"A little help here?"

The Kwami sighed lazily and pressed the light switch, it was then when the teen realized that the paper was stuck to his shirt. "Oh..."

The boy sighed with a smile as he looked it over, Plagg looked over his shoulder, "Gross..." He muttered in disgust.

"Oh hush, what do you know about love?"

"Pft, that's simple, I love cheddar, I love Swiss, and I looooooove me some Camembert!" The cat Kwami tossed anothe hunk of cheese into his mouth, Adrien rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **After school:**

Marrinette and Alya walked down the front steps of the school, "It's not like Adrien to miss a full day of school like that without telling anyone..."

"Maybe he got taken on a fancy Valentine's Day trip..." Alya stated with a shrug.

"Alya I'm serious! What if something bad happened to him?"

The brown skinned teen grabbed Marinette by the shoulders, "Don't worry, if he was in any trouble, Ladybug and Blizzard would be there to save him."

"What about Cat Noir?"

"Oh yeah...him too!"

At that moment, Chloe's shrill laughter cut through the air like a knife, "OH. MY GOD! Hey everybody, look at how pathetic Kim is! And he expects me to be his Valentine, wow that is RICH!"

There was not one head that was unturned from the sight of Kim kneeling in a puddle that he had previously tripped and fallen into, holding a heart shaped box containing a jeweled pendant. The jock frowned and let the box fall to the ground before running away, a murmur erupted in the group of students commenting on how cruel Chloe was.

"What a bitch..." Said Juleka, "Who does this on Valentine's Day?!" Cried Rose.

The rich blonde scoffed and waved off the comments, "Whatever, forget all of you guys and this stupid holiday!"

Jack made his way over to Marinette and Alya, "No wonder she only has one friend...that girl is relentless!"

"Tell me about it..."

"So...Marinette, who's your Valentine?" The girl instantly went red and began to panic, "I-I um...who's _your_ Valentine, Jack?"

"Hmmm, don't know if I should say, but whoever she is...I have a feeling she's going to find out soon." The model winked at her and smiled, his ride arrived seconds later.

"See you tomorrow! Happy Valentines day!"

Alya's jaw dropped as the car pulled away, "Okay now I know I'm not imagining this! Jackson Gel totally has a crush on you!"

"Heh what makes you say that?" Marinette asked nervously.

"Not only is this the second time he's winked at you, he just basically told you that you were his Valentine!"

"Psh I doubt that it's me...But hey listen, I'll talk to you tomorrow, I got something important to do." The dark haired girl hugged her friend and walked away.

"Okay girl, see ya later..."

* * *

 **Hawk Moth's lair:**

Hawk Moth let out another akuma with an evil grin, "I will have Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous' just as soon as my new pawn brings them to me, isn't that right Dark Cupid?"

"Yes, Hawk Moth.."

* * *

 **The Bakery:**

"There's gotta be a reason why Adrien didn't show up today, Tikki.. But if I were to go looking for him, I wouldn't know where to start.." Marinette flopped down on her bed hopelessly.

"Maybe you don't, but Ladybug does!" Tikki said with a smile, the girl smiled back. Moments later, Ladybug was launching herself towards Adrien's house, something red stealthily followed her.

* * *

 **Agreste mansion:**

Jack walked in the front door to see Adrien walking towards the kitchen, "Dude, where were you today? You missed an entire day of school, Nino and I called you a thousand times!"

"Sorry I overslept..." He replied sheepishly.

"What were you doing all night man?"

"I was working on a little side project, that's all..." The slim teen meandered into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"You gonna tell me what it is?"

"Sorry, it's for Ade's eyes only.." Adrien stated confidently, pointing to himself.

Jackson chuckled to himself, "Okay..."

He then went upstairs to his room to put his bag down, as he sat down on his bed, Rafale raced out of the front pocket.

"So, are you going to tell her yet?"

"Not yet...I need to do it at the right moment. It's gotta be perfect." He pulled out a small box with a ladybug necklace in it.

At that moment, Ladybug swung by his window, he shut the box and put it under his pillow, running to the window afterwords. _What's she doing here?_ He thought.

"She seems to be looking for something, we should help her." Rafale declared.

"I agree, Rafale, time to ice up!" With a wave of his hand, Jack's Kwami entered his glove and transformed him into Blizzard.

Outside, Ladybug landed on the front steps of the large house and knocked on the door, Adrien answered. "Ladybug! Uh...what brings you by?" A light blush rose from his cheeks.

"Well a friend of mine said that you weren't at school today, she was pretty worried...Marinette I think her name was...Anyway she wanted me to stop by to see if you were okay."

"Wha...oh yeah I'm fine, just stayed up too late last night is all.. That Marinette, always looking out for me, she's actually kinda...cute" He smiled at the thought. Ladybug blushed and looked like she was in a trance, just staring at the blonde model in disbelief.

Adrien noticed her staring and thought he said something wrong, "I-I mean not as cute as you are..."

Ladybug's face as almost as red as her costume, "Um...Ladybug?"

"OH, um...thanks, I gotta go now...bye!"

She threw her yo yo and pulled herself into the air, building to building until she was out of sight.

The superhero looked back towards the mansion with a sigh, and then jumped when she heard Blizzard's voice.

"Sup, Buggie?" The muscular hero leaned against the building with a smirk.

"Oh! It's just you...I'm doing fine...well now I am. You practically gave me a heart attack there, Blizzard!" Ladybug giggled slightly.

"Sorry about that...after all you wouldn't want that to happen, it is Valentine's Day."

"Ha, yeah..."

Suddenly screaming could be heard from below, the two heroes peered over the edge of the building and saw a winged villain in a red costume shooting arrows at helpless civilians. Every time he'd hit someone, their lips would turn black and they'd become angry and hateful.

"Geez, looks like Cupid's the one who's single this year..." Came the Snowy hero's quip.

"Oh, you two have something in common." Came a voice behind them, it was Cat Noir.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken, but aren't you single as well?" Blizzard inquired, moving towards him.

"I will correct you, I'm with Ladybug!"

The bug rolled her eyes and cut in, "I'm going to stop you right there, first off, we are not together. Second, we need to focus on getting rid of that akuma, or else a lot of people will get hurt."

Cat Noir opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped and hung his head, only muttering something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said I hate you!" The cat blurted out, the others looked at him in shock.

Blizzard noticed something off about Cat's face: his lips were blackened. Glancing up, he saw Dark Cupid hovering above them.

"You two have fun with the kitty while I go get some sweet revenge!"

As the villain flew off Ladybug instantly knew who it was: _Kim_! "He's going after Chloe, you go protected her and I'll deal with Cat Noir!"

Blizzard nodded and followed behind the evil archer whilst dodging the cat's claws. Ladybug lunged at him with her yo yo, he ducked under it and swiftly grabbed her by the ankles, pulling her down. She thudded to the ground and then was put in a head lock, "I'm getting really sick and tired of you..." Cat Noir growled, the spotted hero desperately pulled at his arms to get free.

"Nnng...feeling's...mutual!" Ladybug jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow and threw the evil cat clear to another building. He landed silently on his feet and began to run away, the female hero caught her breath before chasing after him.

Meanwhile, Blizzard had made it to Chloe's, landing on her balcony he found the blonde doing her hair. Chloe saw him and turned around, "You're that new hero right? Oh my god, can I get a selfie with you?"

"Maybe later, but right now we need to get you out of here!" Blizzard grabbed the teen's arm and pulled her to the balcony. He then blasted a stream of ice creating a slide down to the sidewalk, "Get on!"

"Are you insane?! That'll mess up my hair!"

An arrow struck the wall next to them, nearly hitting Blizzard. He picked up Chloe and tossed her down the ice slide, much to her dismay.

"Hey! My hair!"

The hero ignored her and averted his attention to Dark Cupid who was about to let loose another arrow. Blizzard was about to knock the bow out of his hands when Cat Noir kicked him off the balcony and down into the street below. Chloe had still been standing there watching the whole thing.

"Why are you still here, you're in danger! Get outta here!"

She blinked with fear in her eyes before running down the alley, Dark Cupid followed her. Cat Noir then began to go after Blizzard, but Ladybug tackled him, "Snap out of it Cat Noir, this isn't you! Don't let him control you!"

"Ugh get off me you disgusting bug! I hate you! No matter how many times I've tried to say I lo...didn't hate you, you've always turned me down! Hear me when I say I hate you with a burning passion and want you out of my life!"

"Cat..." Ladybug was on the verge of tears, "You don't mean that.."

The evil cat took the chance to flip her over and pin her, "Wanna bet? To prove it, I'll take pride in destroying your miraculous!"

He began to reach down for her earrings, when suddenly he was yanked off of her by his tail. "Your not gonna lay another damn hand on her!"

It was Blizzard, he spun Cat Noir around and then threw him into the side of a car. Ladybug pulled herself off the asphalt and dusted off.

"You okay?"

"Don't worry about me, we gotta keep Chloe safe!" The female hero was about to throw her yo yo when Dark Cupid glided back into the scene.

"Forget Chloe, she already looks miserable. Heh, she fell into a bunch of potted plants and got soil in her oh-so-perfect hair. You two and that dumb cat are next on my list, so get ready!"

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug caught her helpful tool as it dropped into her hands, it being a heart shaped candy apple.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Um Ladybug, I don't think now is the time to get a sweet tooth..." Blizzard called as he fired blocks of ice at Dark Cupid.

The Bug looked around at her surroundings and calculated her move, "Got it!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"I've got a plan, but I'll need a boost."

Blizzard knelt down and clasped his hands together as she took a running start towards him. Dark Cupid saw this happening and readied another arrow, but before he could draw it back, Ladybug had already launched herself off of Blizzard and thrown the sticky candy apple into the drawstring. It stuck like glue and the villain struggled to pull it off, he groaned in anger, "Ladybug!"

The red and black heroine landed swiftly and called to her teammate, "Now!"

Blizzard leapt into the skies and concentrated a mass of frozen energy, "POLAR WIND!"

A mass of icy wind, taking the form of a large snowbird, raced toward the Akumatized villain. As it made contact, his wings and weapons froze instantly causing him to crash into the pavement.

"I think the akuma is in the pendant!"

"On it!" The frosty teen charged toward Dark Cupid, while doing so he hear Cat Noir activate his cataclysm. The cat ran at him from the side with his toxic hand reaching out, Blizzard quickly dodged it and grabbed him once again by the tail, throwing him into the cupid's chest.

Cat Noir groaned and sat up, noticing that his hand had landed on the strap of the quiver, completely disintegrating it. The pendant had fallen off, rolling away from them, Ladybug stopped it with her foot and then smashed it releasing the dark butterfly.

After catching it with her yo yo and de-evilizing it, she waved to the white bug as it flew away. "Bye-bye butterfly!"

Ladybug then tossed the candy apple into the sky and shouted, "Miraculous Ladybug!" And a mass of ladybugs raced around Paris setting everything back to normal, including Dark Cupid and Cat Noir.

The feline hero stood up shakily, leaving Kim on the ground to figure out what happened. "Welcome back Cat, I thought we lost you for a moment."

Cat Noir looked at Ladybug with an expression of guilt and ran off, she watched as went, she felt bad for him. Ladybug was then snapped out of her thoughts when she began losing spots on her earrings. "Oh uh, I gotta go before I change back! Thanks for the help!" She said as she turned to leave.

"Wait Ladybug! Can I talk to you later tonight?" Blizzard stopped her.

"Sure..."

"Great, meet me on the Eiffel Tower at 8."

"See you then!" Ladybug hurriedly pulled herself out of sight and towards her house, for she only had seconds left before turning back into Marrinette. Blizzard glanced down at his glove and noticed the snowflake on it only had three arms left, he too mad his way home.

* * *

 **Agreste Mansion:**

Adrien flopped down on his bed facedown, tears filling his eyes, Jack walked in seconds later.

"Hey Ade, the popcorn is poppin and I got a whole bunch of romantic comedies we can watch for the good 'ole Singles awareness day!"

The blonde responded with a sniffle, his friend looked at him with concern. "Whoa, dude what's wrong?"

"I-I lashed out at someone I really care about..."

"What happened?"

Adrien didn't respond, he only continued silently sobbing into his pillow, Jack placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I just...want to be left alone.." He turned away from him.

"Okay...come get me if you need anything."

Plagg came out of Adrien's pocket after he left, "Come on man, cheer up its not like you meant anything that you said to her.."

"You're right, I may not hate her for rejecting me, but I do hate _myself_ for constantly trying."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! One minute you're head over heels in love with Ladybug, and then just because one of Hawk Moth's accomplices makes you say horrible things to her you give up!? This is not the Adrien I know, the Adrien I know would be looking for Ladybug to give her a gushy poem!"

Adrien looked up at his Kwami doubtfully, "I don't know if I can anymore, she's clearly infatuated with that new blizzard guy."

"Forget him! You are Cat Noir and you do not let anyone get in the way of your love life! Do I let anyone get in the way of me and my Camembert?"

"Well..."

"No, exactly! My point is you need to stand your ground and show this walking icicle who he's messing with!" Plagg stated with enthusiasm, Adrien wiped away his tears and perked up.

"You know, it's kinda weird getting advice from you..."

"Don't make me think about it or going to get weirder.."

* * *

 **8:00 pm:**

Blizzard soared through the cool night sky with a grand smile, his heart felt like it might fly away, he was excited. In his hand he held a small red box with a red and black bow tied around it, his heart fluttered as her neared the Eiffel Tower.

The hero could see Ladybug's red outfit at the top of the tower, she waved as he approached her.

"Hey there Mr Frosty! How ice of you to stop by!"

"Good one buggie!" Blizzard chuckled, hiding the box behind his back.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well...here's the thing...When I first saw you I..." The ice prince hesitated.

"You what..?"

Blizzard sighed and handed her the box, "Here..."

She opened it, revealing the ladybug necklace, her eyes widened as she admired its beauty. "Wow..."

"Happy Valentine's d-"

Blizzard was cut off by Ladybug giving him a kiss, he blushed and kissed her back. Ladybug pulled away when she thought she heard something below them, "What was that?" She asked, looking down behind her.

Blizzard did the same but didn't see anything, "Probably just a bird, don't worry about it." He slung his arm around her shoulders, Ladybug smiled and leaned against him.

Below in the darkness sat a heartbroken Cat Noir, a tear had rolled down his cheek as he watched the two above him. He sadly hopped down from the tower and scampered home, when he got there he looked at the crumpled poem he held in his hand. After one last tear fell from his eye and onto the paper, he whispered the word _Cataclysm_.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait I was busy with school and junk, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Cold Snap

**Chapter 3: A cold snap**

 **Marinette's room:**

After changing back, Marinette plopped down onto her bed with a love struck sigh. Tikki hovered over her face, glaring at her. The girl only frowned in confusion, not knowing why her Kwami would possibly be upset with her.

"What's wrong Tikki?"

"Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"I just saved Paris?" Marinette wasn't sure what she meant. "I'm talking about what you did with Mr Marble eyes on the Eiffel Tower."

The teen thought for a moment before remembering that she had kissed Blizzard only minutes ago. She then looked down and saw the gift that he had given her in her hand, Marinette's eyes widened and she whimpered softly.

"Gah, what _did_ I just do?!"

"I'll tell you what you did, you kissed Blizzard without even thinking about it! I mean you hardly even know the guy, you've known him for two days! You really gotta think before you decide to make a big move like that, Marinette." Tikki poked her temple softly.

The schoolgirl buried her reddened face into the palms of her hands and groaned, "What am I going to do Tikki? I'm a hopeless mess!"

"Well let's look at it this way: do you really like Blizzard?"

"Yes...? No...? I-I don't know!" Marinette threw the necklace in frustration, the jewelry landed by the trash bin. "I...guess I like him, but I like Adrien and Jack too!"

"Then I think your best bet is to take a break from boys and focus on yourself for a change, just to take your mind off of it."

"But what about Blizzard, he's still under the impression that we're a couple now!" The girl dramatically threw her arms in the air.

"Just talk to him the next time you two see each other, then tell him how you truly feel about him."

"But everything's complicated!"

"Then tell him that, trust me Marinette, he'll understand." Tikki reassured her.

"I hope you're right..."

* * *

 **Agreste Mansion:**

Adrien laid on his bed in a fit of sniffling and tears, Jack sat next to him trying to calm him down.

"Adrien, you're going to be okay, stuff like this happens all the time.."

"I-I s-seriously doubt that...she hates me, I freaked out and yelled at her, and when I went to apologize to her I found her in the arms of someone else. It's over Jack, I just lost any chance I had with her, and now I'll never get to be with her." The upset teen plunged his face deep into his pillow.

Jackson thought for a moment, "Well if you tell me who she is, maybe I could talk to her.."

"Forget it...it's too late.."

"Adrien..."

"I said forget it!" The melancholy teen spat, causing the other model to jump.

Jack sighed, "Alright..." And he got up to leave, when he reached the door he looked back at Adrien's shuddering body with a frown. Then, Jack noticed something fluttering outside the window, _an akuma,_ and it was headed straight for Adrien! The tall teen rushed over to him, and grabbed his arm, "Adrien get up, NOW!"

"Jack, cut it out, I don't wanna-HEY!" Adrien yelped as he was hoisted off the bed and carried out of the room, his ring falling off in the process.

"Jack put me down! What's going on?!"

Jack didn't put his friend down until they were in the kitchen, "Okay seriously, what's going on!?"

"You almost just got Akumatized, and the akuma is now somewhere in the house..." He said in a hushed voice. Adrien's eyes widened and he looked down at his hand, noticing his ring wasn't there, "My ring! Where's my ring?"

"Ring? Why would you need that at a time like this?"

"Uh...my...mom gave it to me.." He replied reassuringly.

"You can look for it after I get rid of that thing." Rafale, who'd been hiding in Jack's shirt whispered to him, "Jack?"

"You...?" Adrien was confused at what Jack had meant, the taller teen sighed, "Adrien, before I do this, I need to know, will you keep my secret?"

"Jack, what are you trying to say?"

Rafale suddenly zipped out of his hiding place, "Jack the akuma is headed in our direction, you need to transform right now!" The teen nodded, "Rafale, ice it up!"

Adrien watched in pure shock as his friend transformed into Blizzard, "I have to say, I did not see that coming!" Plagg stated as he flew out in front of both of them.

"Plagg!" The baffled teen grabbed his Kwami in attempt to hide him, but situation rendered his efforts unnecessary.

" Wait, _**you're**_ Cat Noir?" Blizzard looked down at Adrien and Plagg, not noticing the akuma that was coming up behind him.

"JACK!" Adrien pointed at the insect behind him, Blizzard quickly made something random with his ice (a spear) to block whatever was coming towards him. The butterfly simply landed on the tip of it, granting Hawkmoth access to the now helpless hero.

Adrien got up and ran back to his bedroom as a dark aura surrounded Blizzard's body. Once he got insid he locked the door and frantically began searching for his ring, he found it beside his bed and immediately put it on. "You do realize this means Jack was the person who stole Ladybug from you, right?" Plagg stated smugly.

"I'll talk to him hen this is over...Plagg claws out!"

Ice Phoenix, the Akumatized version of Blizzard, broke down the door right as he finished transforming.

"Give me your miraculous, Cat Noir...It belongs to Hawkmoth!"

"Come and get it!" Cat Noir then ran and jumped out the open window using his staff to propel himself away, Phoenix was right behind him.

It had begun to rain, the cat darted across the slick rooftops, avoiding the hazardous frozen blasts being shot at him. He stopped to block a blast, but he lost his footing and stumbled back, the ice hit him square in the chest and sent him into the side of a building. That building happened to be the bakery, the sound had woken Marinette up, "Tikki, did you hear that?"

"It sounded like it came from outside."

The girl peered out her window and saw nothing at first, then she heard Cat Noir scream and watched as he was frozen to a car. "Not again..." Marinette groaned, Tikki floated in front of her, "No whining, Cat Noir needs your help right now!"

"Tikki, Spots on!"

* * *

Cat Noir struggled in the confines of the ice, "CATACL-!" a cold sheet of ice covered his mouth, not allowing him to use his power.

"Nah uh-uh...your not going to ruin my fun..." Phoenix loomed over the captured cat and reached for his ring, "I'll borrow that..."

A yoyo wrapped itself around his wrist and flung him into the sky, Ladybug rushed over to Cat Noir and broke him out of his ice prison. "You okay?"

"Well since I'm not a cat-Popsicle anymore, I'm _cool_." He smirked, amused by his own pun.

"So who did Hawkmoth akumatize this time?"

"It's Blizzard.."

"Blizzard?! How did that happen?" The bug was surprised, Cat Noir scratched his neck nervously, "Uh...no idea"

Phoenix recovered and glared down at his enemies, "You know, bugs and alley cats don't do so well in the snow..."

"What do you want Blizzard?"

"It's Ice Phoenix and I want your miraculous, and if you won't give them to me, then I'll have to pull them off of your frozen corpses!" He rose up higher in the sky and shot a strong blast of ice into the clouds, the rain froze and turned into hail and the temperature dropped dramatically. The heroes used their weapons to deflect the incoming chunks of ice and ran for shelter, they hid under a ramada of a hotel.

"Wait is this because of the kiss? Cat Noir did you say something to him?" Ladybug crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down my Lady, I had nothing to do with this!"

"Oh please you've been jealous of Blizzard ever since we met him."

"Okay, yes, I saw you two on the Eifell tower and I'm a bit jealous, but I swear to you, I had nothing to do with this.." Cat Noir put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Ladybug still seemed like she didn't believe him, "Regardless that kiss wasn't supposed to happen, it just...did. My personal life in regards to dating, is very complicated right now...Ugh, where getting off track, where's his akuma?"

"Uh, I don't know it landed on a piece of ice he was holding.."

"Then it must be part of his powers.."

"How are we going to get rid of his akuma then?"

Ladybug shivered, the temperature was starting to get to her, "W-we'll figure s-something out.."

Phoenix glided down in front of them, "So what will it be, freeze to death or give up? Either way I win..."

"That's where you're wrong, frosty, we can't freeze if we go inside!" Cat Noir grabbed Ladybug and pulled her to the door of the hotel, he tried to open it but it was frozen shut. "CATA-Oof!" He was hit in the gut with a frozen bat and the cat crumpled to the ground in pain.

Ladybug used her yoyo to whip Phoenix up in the air and slam him flat on the frozen pavement. Cat Noir winced as he got up and melted the ice with his cataclysm, the two of them ran inside, "Cat Noir, are you okay? He hit you pretty hard..."

"I'll be fine..." He lied, holding his left rib cage, something was definitely broken, "Do you have a plan?"

"Well the only thing I can think of is to get him to use his polar wind, that way his Miraculous runs out.."

"That's a pretty good plan, but I don't think Blizz would want us to find out his secret identity..."

Outside, the wind picked up and the hailstorm turned into a blizzard, Ladybug turned to Cat Noir, "Got any better ideas?"

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard his ring beep, "Uh, none that I have time for, on the other hand, at least now we don't have to wait for him to use polar wind."

"Well let's blow this Popsicle stand!"

"Nice! I like it!" Cat Noir blushed and smiled.

"LUCKY CHARM" Ladybug waited and seconds later a red and black umbrella landed in her palms.

"Oh I already know what to do with this!" She ran to the doors and kicked them open, the feline followed her. The powerful wind and snow beat against their faces, nearly knocking them over, Phoenix could be seen faintly in front of them.

"Hey Phoenix, if you want our miraculous, come get them!" Ladybug wrapped her arm around Cat Noir's waist and then opened the umbrella which lifted them high into the sky, Phoenix followed them.

"Uh my lady, if Blizzard's miraculous runs out who's going to catch him?"

Ladybug hadn't thought of that, "You'll have to, Cat Noir, I'll be busy with the akuma."

"Got it!"

Cat noir heard a beeping sound and looked down to check his ring, it hadn't come from him or Ladybug. The akuma caught his eye and he gasped, "There!" He pushed off of the bug and dropped into the white storm.

Ladybug used her free hand to catch the akuma in her yoyo, "Gotcha!"

She then drifted safely to the ground and released the butterfly, "Bye bye little butterfly...MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The storm dissipated and the frozen buildings melted, but Cat Noir and Blizzard were nowhere to be seen.

"Cat Noir?" She glanced around, there was no answer, she would've kept looking but the spots on her earrings were disappearing. She sighed swung her way home.

* * *

 **Agreste Mansion:**

Cat Noir held Jack under his arm as he vaulted them back to his house, they entered through his bedroom window. After he turned back to normal, Adrien collapsed to the floor holding his side.

"Whoa, Ade are you okay?!" Jack kneeled next to him concerned, his friend winced as he lifted up his shirt revealing a large bruise on his left side.

"Oh my god, did I do that?"

"Nng...Jack it's...not your fault.."

Rafale floated over to Adrien and inspected the wound, "I can fix this..."

"Wha...? OWCH!" Adrien yelped as the Kwami phased through his bruised rib, Jack only watched with amazement. The severely reddened skin turned a light shade of blue and then faded along with the bruise. Adrien groaned in relief as the pain subsided, Rafale left the same place he entered, "He should be all better now..."

They boy sat up, pulling his shirt back down, "Thanks uh..."

"Rafale..." The Kwami bowed.

Jack helped his friend up they just stared at each other in silence, realizing that they knew each other's secrets. Plagg who'd landed on the bed looked up at them, "Hey before you two kiss, can somebody get me some Camembert!?"

"Oh hush, I'll get you some later."

"But I want some now!"

Rafale had heard the Cat kwami's pleas and zipped over to him with a wide grin, "Plagg, my friend! It's been ages how are you?"

"Starving!"

"As am I..." They both turned and stared at their owners, they, in return, ignored them for the moment.

"So...speaking of kissing, what happened between you and Ladybug?"

Jack turned beet red, "Wha-did she tell you? What did she say...wait, how did you even know about that?"

"Well I was there..."

"Mind if I ask why?"

"I uh...no reason, I was just...ya know...passing through" Adrien fibbed, it was fairly obvious.

"You little liar, you showed up because you were jealous!"

"Psh no..."

"He totally was, and he was going to give her a little love poem that he wrote for her!" Plagg cut in.

"Oh really?" Jack smirked.

"Shut up, Plagg!"

"That's so interesting, because Jackson was giving Ladybug a necklace on the same night!" Rafale chimed in the kwamis both seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Adrien looked at his best friend, "Let me guess, it had a ladybug on it..."

"How'd you know?"

"That was my plan B if the poem didn't work out." He shrugged sheepishly, and then added with a chuckle, "I guess it didn't work out for either of us..."

Jack furrowed his brow in question, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Ladybug told me something when we were trying to get you back to normal..."

"And...?"

"She said that the kiss...wasn't really supposed to happen, and that her love life is too complicated for a relationship. I think between the two of us we've overwhelmed her; my constant flirting, your gift, it's too much for her right now..." Adrien looked at his friend apologetically.

Jackson eyed the shorter boy and then spoke, "That...makes sense...I mean unless you're just saying that so you could have her to yourself..."

"Nonono, I'm gonna back off for a bit and give her some space.."

"Tonight, I wasn't really expecting a kiss from her, not yet at least, I was going to ask her out so I could get to know her a little better." The taller teen explained.

"Really?"

"Well yeah, I've only known her for like two days, you can't really expect to get into a relationship out of the gate like that..." Jack snickered, as did Adrien.

"You sure you're not just trying to get me out of the way?"

"Dude, seriously I'm gonna give Ladybug the space she needs."

"So, you're gonna ask out Marinette then, right?" Jack asked as he plopped down in the desk chair.

Adrien flushed red and turned away, pretending to do something, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, you think I didn't notice you earlier today in school when you wouldn't let Chloe be your lab partner and begged Alya to let you work with Marinette?"

"I didn't beg, I asked her politely."

"Whatever, that's not the point, you have known this girl for a while, right? And clearly there is something about her that you really love, so why not just ask her out to a movie or something, it doesn't have to be fancy." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out two peppermints and gave them to Rafale, who tossed them into his mouth happily.

Adrien exhaled sharply, "Okay, I'll do it...but what if she says no?"

"Well it still doesn't hurt to try, and besides there's no shame in just being friends."

"That is true..."

Jack picked up his Kwami and headed for the door, before leaving he asked one last question, "So what's it like...being Cat Noir?"

"I feel free...or should I say _**Fur**_ -ry?" They both laughed at the dumb cat pun, "Well then I guess I could say being Blizzard is a _**flurry**_ of fun!" Jack added, Plagg and Rafale groaned and rolled their eyes.

* * *

 **After school the next day:**

As Adrien left the classroom, he saw Marinette walking with Alya, he took a deep breath before making his move.

"Uhm, h-hey Marinette.."

The young teen faced him with a smile, "Hi Adrien, how's it going?"

"Well...I was wondering if you'd want to see a movie this weekend?"

On a normal day Marinette would have probably fainted if this happened to her, but she assumed with her luck that this was just a 'friends' hangout deal. "Oh um, sure! Do you mind if I bring Alya with?"

"Not at all!"

"Okay see you then!" She smiled as she watched him walk away, Alya turned and looked at her, "Marinette, do you have any idea what just happened?!"

"What? I'm sure he just wanted to hang out as friends..."

"Girl, is your brain broken? The love of your life just asked you out, how can you be so calm about that?"

"Alya, I really think you're jumping to conclusions here." Marinette was positive this wasn't a date, or at least she was hoping.

"You are so in denial right now...you know what I'm going to bring Nino and see what he thinks."

"Psh, do what you want, it doesn't mean that your ridiculous assumption gonna be true!" Marinette giggled as she waved goodbye to her friend. "See you later!"

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long for me to update! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read and review!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors note**

 **Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated this fic in like forever, I kinda ran out of inspiration. But don't worry this story isn't dead, I'll start writing the next chapter as soon as season 2 comes out. I draw a lot of inspiration from the show, and the new episodes would help me in the writing process. If, however, season two takes a lot longer to come out then I'll just try and do the best I can with what I have. So again, the fic isn't dead and it will be back soon!**


End file.
